


An Afternoon Nap For DI Hardy

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Afternoon Naps, Alec needs a nap, F/M, Protective Ellie, Sleepy Alec, being a parent is tiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Hi friends just here to remind you not to imagine your OTP on a hammock together. Don’t imagine Person B is asleep on Person A’s chest and definitely don’t imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep."
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	An Afternoon Nap For DI Hardy

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in Broadchurch. Lucy had offered to take the boys for the afternoon, and Daisy opted to spend the afternoon with Chloe while Alec and Ellie rested and got to spend more much needed time together. Alec had cleaned up the kitchen after the obnoxiously huge lunch he had made for them both. Once the kitchen was clean, he headed out to the backyard, finding Ellie lying in the hammock, book balancing on her knees reading. She looks up from the book when she see’s Alec approaching.

“Hello, love.” She said holding the book aside for the moment, surprised when Alec had leant down and kissed her lips.

Alec looked tired, Ellie had noted when he straightened his posture, when his back began to ache at being bent over too long.

“Hello. I managed to get the kitchen clean, there was so much food left over.” He chuckled softly.

“I am sure the boys and Daisy will help us finish it when they all arrive home.” She reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand, her eyes softened when he melted into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. “Hmm, you seem tired love” she said softly as she ran her fingers up the side of his face and tangling them in his hair, ruffling it gently making him sigh suddenly.

“I am tired, El” he admits, which surprises Ellie for sure. Alec never admits when he is tired, never has before anyway.

“Come,” she patted the free space of the hammock, “Come lie with me.”

Alec grimaced. “What about the kids?”

“What about them?”

“You know…” he starts but Ellie interrupts him.

“Alec, sweetheart. The kids will be fine. The boys are with Lucy and Daisy is safe with Beth and Lizzie. Nothing is going to happen to them just because you opt to relax.”

Alec considered what Ellie said. She is right, of course. She always is. But there was still some lingering fear in his mind, he would do anything to protect Ellie and her boys, and of course Daisy and he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to them. But he pushed those feelings down for the moment, the boys are safe with Lucy, and Daisy is safe with Beth, he knows Lucy and Beth, like him, will never let anything happen to those kids. With a quick sigh of relief, he looked at Ellie and nodded with exhausted defeat, “Alright, I’ll lie down with you, but only for a little while. Kids will be home soon, and I need to finish the laundry.”

With a smile, she watched Alec ease himself down, so he could slowly climb into the hammock. Now with Alec laid back against her chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held the book, so it was resting just above his chest. Ellie continued to read, occasionally looking down at Alec to find he had his eyes on the book too.

The longer he laid there, the heavier his eyes felt. He closed his eyes for what he thought was a moment, but he accidentally fell asleep, with his face nuzzled in Ellie’s sweater.

It wasn’t until Ellie had heard a small snuffle and snore from Alec that she looked down from her book, to find her adorable man asleep on her chest. Ellie smiled, Alec really was an adorable sleeper, but she would never tell him that though. She feared he wouldn’t stay asleep very long, instincts of a parent or something eventually kicking in, so she had an idea. She proceeded to move just the slightest bit and shifted her leg so it was over the edge, so she could use the ground to softly rock the hammock, in hopes of getting her tired DI to sleep for as long as she could manage.

Her plan worked, because Alec remained asleep on her chest well past when the kids arrived home, thanks to Lucy having seen the DS and the DI out on the hammock, a sleeping Alec on her sister’s chest and had thankfully remembered what Ellie had said about Alec needing more sleep or something and before Fred could even attempt to run out out there and wake him up, she had grabbed him and decided to spend time in their kitchen ordering them dinner with the thought in her head, ‘Ellie and Alec deserve it’.


End file.
